1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery structure, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology in the electronics field has developed, the market for various portable and wearable electronic devices such as cellular phones, game devices, portable multimedia players (PMP), MPEG audio layer-3 (MP3) players, smartphones, smart pads, e-readers, tablet computers, and mobile medical devices, has grown. Accordingly, with an increase in the demand for portable electronic devices, demand for batteries appropriate for powering portable electronic devices has also increased.
Secondary batteries refer to batteries capable of charging and discharging, whereas primary batteries are not rechargeable. As a secondary battery, a lithium battery has a higher voltage and a higher energy density per unit weight than a nickel-cadmium battery or a nickel-hydrogen battery. There remains a need for improved electrodes for batteries.
Although secondary batteries including three-dimensional electrodes provide a large capacity, the secondary battery may not operate due to cracks or the like which are generated during charging and discharging of the battery. Thus, the majority of the capacity of the secondary battery may decrease.
Therefore, there is a demand for secondary batteries having a large capacity that does not decrease even in the case of deterioration of the secondary batteries.